Vanessa ate 4 slices of cake. Christopher ate 4 slices. If there were 3 slices remaining, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Answer: $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 8 slices of cake with 3 slices remaining, they must have begun with 11 slices. They ate ${8}$ out of $11$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{8}{11}$ of the cake.